Win The Shot, Call The Spot
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Easy little game. You win the shot, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Anything the winner wants and they have to go through with it. Seems simple, right? Wrong. Adam/OC, Matt/OC, Jeff/OC, Jedam, Hardycest, slash, language, alcohol
1. Introductions

**Okay, this is an old one me, Matty, and Adam wrote together a few years ago. We found it under the seat of Addy's pickup and started editing. It kinda sucks because we were 10/11/12 when we wrote it and are know 15/16/17. **

**Matt: And if I had my way, me and my baby bro would play this all the time.**

**Adam: Me too.**

**Me: You guys do know I'm a girl, right?**

**Matt: Yeah, but you're still my baby brother, Jeffro.**

**Me: *sigh* Let's just get this out before I kill someone. Preferably you two.**

**Matt and Adam: *smirk***

**This is rated M, but I'll say at the beginning if there's anything other than language that could be classified as M.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or anyone else mentioned, though if I had the power, they'd all be mine. ^^ I do own Lexy though. She is mine and will always be mine.**


	2. The Game Begins

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!"

Matt Hardy stormed out of the kitchen of his house, water dripping to the floor with every step. He loved his brother like nothing else, but he'd be damned if he didn't admit Jeff's pranks got on his nerves sometimes. This time, the younger Hardy had fixed it so that when Matt left the kitchen, a huge pail of water was dumped all over him. The doorbell rang, interrupting his search.

Adam Copeland smirked when Matt opened the door, stepping around him and into the house. "Well, it looks like you started without me," he said, a mock pout on his face. "Is Jeff wet, too?"

"Don't even think about sleeping with him," Matt growled, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. He knew that Adam had been eying his brother with the same look he gave to all the divas he took to bed and he wasn't going to put his brother through that.

"I said no such thing," Adam replied. "I just wondered if he was wet. And wearing white." Matt started to say something, but Adam just turned around and ignored him.

"Addy!"

Adam grinned as Jeff ran into the room and practically speared him into a hug. He brushed the blue-blonde hair away from Jeff's face, still grinning.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

Jeff peered around Adam, his green eyes brightening with amusement when he saw Matt glaring at him. "Did you like your bath, Matty?" he asked with a smile.

Matt started to tell him off when a loud cheer came through the doorway leading to the lounge. "What the fuck was that?" Adam asked as Jeff ran back through the doorway.

"Jeff's watching Viva La Raza," Matt explained, both following the younger Hardy. "You know. Eddie Guerrero." They walked in to see Eddie fighting Mr. Kennedy with Charles Robinson as the referee.

Eddie pulled Kennedy into an Irish Whip, reversing it at the last second to send him barreling into Robinson and sending both into the turnbuckle, both crumpling to the ground. The latino looked at his opponent and the referee, a grin growing on his face. He slid out of the ring and grabbed one of the steel chairs sitting next to the commentators, sliding back under the bottom rope with it. The crowd cheered as he stood up with the chair, ready to hit Kennedy when he stood up. Eddie looked back at Robinson, seeing him starting to get up, using the ropes to help. He looked back at Kennedy before grinning again.

Eddie slapped the chair on the ring floor, Kennedy cringing slightly even though he didn't get hit. He turned around. Eddie tossed him the chair as Robinson turned around, falling to the ground and faking a chair hit. Robinson looked at Kennedy and saw the chair in his hands, Eddie lying prone on the floor. Kennedy threw the chair down, realizing his situation, but it was too late. Robinson yelled to ring the bell, the match ending with Eddie as the winner as a result of a disqualification. The camera zoomed in on Eddie still lying on the ring floor and you could see he was laughing as Kennedy argued with Robinson.

"Match is over," Matt said, turning off the TV. "Come on, Jeff."

"Why was I called over?" Adam asked as they headed for the kitchen. "Why not Mark? Thought Jeffro loved him."

Matt put his hands over the younger Hardy's ears as they walked. "I don't think Mark will appreciate my goal to get Jeff fucked to the point he'll swanton on a fire again."

_Again…?_ Adam wondered, not having enough time to ask before Matt released his brother.

"What are we using, Matty?" Jeff asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Get the shot glasses, Jeff," Matt ordered, reaching into a high cabinet.

"What the fuck are we playing?" Adam yelled, leaning over the island in the middle of the room.

"Win The Shot, Call The Spot," both Hardys said.

"Duh," Jeff added, setting 2 shot glasses on the island.

"And we will be using orange flavored vodka for our games," Matt said, opening the bottle in his hands and filling the two glasses.

"How the fuck do you play?" Adam asked. He was getting a little pissed that he hadn't been invited to a Hardy drinking game before.

"You win the shot, you get to tell the loser what to do," Matt explained. "It can be anything. They have to do it."

"And you're gonna be first up because you've never played," Jeff said with a grin, pushing a shot glass toward Adam.

"Ready?" Matt asked, he and his brother holding out a hand for Rock, Paper, Scissors. "Rock…Paper…Scissors!" Both threw down; Matt with rock and Jeff with…well…

"Um, Jeff?" Matt stared at his brother's hand. "You just have a fist and one thumb up. What the hell is that?"

"Dynamite. Duh." Jeff grinned. "And dynamite beats the snot out of rock."

"There's no fucking dynamite in Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Matt argued.

"Well, maybe in your un-maginary version," Jeff retorted.

"Wait, un-maginary version?" Matt sighed. "I'm gonna regret asking this, but what beats dynamite?"

"Um…bomb defusing robot," Jeff replied.

"And what beats a bomb defusing robot?" Matt asked.

"Rock. Duh." Adam started laughing.

"I can't believe I'm having this argument with you," Matt muttered.

"Hell, I can't believe I'm winning this argument!" Jeff grinned. "Okay, so I'm going first, 'cause I won. Wait, who am I playing against again?"

"Adam."

"Okay, you're going first, 'cause I won."

"So, Matt," Adam grinned, pushing the older Hardy a shot glass, "how does it feel to lose by dynamite in Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Fuck you," Matt muttered, taking the glass.

"Whose gonna judge who drinks faster when we're so fucked we can't decide?" Adam wondered.

"And our judge…" Jeff pointed at the door. "Lexy!"

A woman about Jeff's age walked into the kitchen. She had jaw-length dirty blonde hair with a few black, green, blue, and purple streaks in it, her bangs coming down over the right side of her face. She was in a pair of baggy black pants held up by a bright blue belt, a pair of black combat boots, and a Hardy Boyz T-shirt with no sleeves and was cut off to show her stomach and the red 'Heartbreak Kid' tattoo just above her belly button. A pair of dog tags were around her neck and she had a pair of rainbow-checked armwarmers on her wrists and arms. Looking closely, you could see a tattoo of the Hardy Boyz logo on her right shoulder and upper arm and a tattoo of swirling patters in black moving from her left wrist to about an inch above the top of her armwarmers.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked, looking her up and down. He decided that if he had been straight, she could have been the girl version of Jeff.

"Alexis," she replied with a grin. "And you don't need to know my last name."

"It's Michaels," Matt said. Alexis glared at him, but he just grinned.

"I said he didn't need to know my last name, Matthew Moore Hardy," Alexis growled, still glaring at him.

"I like your name, Lexy," Jeff said, smiling.

"Thanks, Jeffro." Her glare softened.

"So, Alexis Michaels?" Adam asked. "Any relation to Shawn?"

"Older brother," Alexis replied. "Moved her to Cameron when I was 10, met Jeff, became best friends. And now I'm your judge. So get drinking."

.***.

_Well, this is gonna be fun._

_And the rock, paper, scissors part, we actually did that, but we got the idea from 'Ringside With The Hardy Boyz'. Look it up on youtube. It's hilarious._


	3. Adam vs Matt

_Last time: "So, Alexis Michaels?" Adam asked. "Any relation to Shawn?"_

"_Older brother," Alexis replied. "Moved here to Cameron when I was 10, met Jeff, became best friends. And now I'm your judge. So get drinking."_

"First round, Adam and Matt," Alexis said, standing with Jeff on the opposite side of the island from the other two.

"Ready to lose, Addy?" Matt teased, both holding up their glasses.

"Don't call me that," the blonde muttered.

"3…" Alexis counted, "2…1…go!"

The two clinked their glasses together and drank, Adam slamming his glass down 3 seconds before Matt. "Adam," Alexis said.

"By a longshot," Jeff added.

"Well, seeing how you two seem to hate each other," Adam decided, "Matt, you have to make out with little Miss Hardy over there."

"What?" Matt and Alexis looked at each other, then back at the blonde. "Are you crazy?"

Adam shrugged, grinning. "I won the shot." 2 glares shot his way. "Hey, don't glare at me. It's not my game. I didn't come up with the rules."

"You have to tell me where you hid them after this," Alexis said as Matt walked over to her. Matt nodded. "Oh, and Adam." She looked over at the older blonde as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, his arms coming around her waist. "We don't hate each other." She smirked. "We just…disagree."

"You…don't hate each other?" Adam stared as Matt went through with the losing end of the game, nearly pushing the smaller blonde against the wall as he kissed her.

"No duh." Jeff smiled. "They went out for a while."

"Top cabinet at the very back."

Jeff and Adam looked back to see Matt had split with Alexis. The younger blonde licked her lips with a smile. "C'mon, Jeffro," she said, walking over to the counter. "I need a boost."

"Still using cherry lipgloss?" Matt asked.

"You know it," Alexis grinned.

Matt and Adam watched as Jeff cupped his hands together, Alexis using them to boost herself up to stand on the counter. Jeff held her legs steady as she opened the highest cabinet and reached as far back as she could. "Jackpot!" she yelled after a few minutes.

Jeff grinned wildly as a pack of Skittles dropped down beside him. He steadied Alexis as she climbed down, a pack of Skittles in her hand. "Skittles?" Adam asked. "Both of them?"

"Lex got some of Jeff's habits," Matt explained.

Adam nodded, looking back at the two happily munching on their Skittles. "You know, it looks like girl Jeff and guy Jeff. If we put them together…"

"Next round," Alexis interrupted. "Matt and Jeff."

"You gonna be playing with us, Miss Michaels?" Adam asked, flashing her a grin.

"Already moved on from Jeff?" Matt muttered. "Good."

"I've got a plan," Adam said as Jeff refilled the shot glasses. "I'm gonna get the Jeff Hardy of both genders."

"And if Shawn finds out, he's gonna kick your ass," Matt warned. "You're already in danger from hitting on Jeff."

"Don't worry, I've got it all figured out." He looked at Alexis again. "So Michaels. You playing?"

"One or two rounds, maybe," the younger blonde replied. She pushed a shot glass toward Matt as Jeff took the other. "Shawn doesn't really like me to drink."

"Perfect." Adam grinned as the Hardy brothers clinked their glasses together.

"Ready, Matty?" Jeff asked, grinning at his older brother.

"There's no way I'm losing twice in a row and there's no way I'm losing to you, baby brother," Matt replied, grinning back.

.*.

_Okay, here's something for ya'll to do._

_With either review or messaging via email or here, you can decide. Send us your choices. Who you want to play against each other, who you want to win each round, what the loser will have to do, anything else you can think of, I'm open to everything. _

_People who send in will be acknowledged at the beginning and all ideas will be used. Appreciated!_


	4. Matt vs Jeff

_Sorry this one is kinda short. I just needed a bit of a filler chapter._

_I'll try to make the others longer._

_.*._

_Last time: "Ready, Matty?" Jeff asked, grinning at his older brother._

"_There's no way I'm losing twice in a row and there's no way I'm losing to you, baby brother," Matt replied, grinning back._

"Go!"

Both Hardys drained their glasses, but Jeff slammed his down on the island a second faster. "I won!" Jeff explained, grinning madly.

"Wow, losing to your little brother," Adam whistled, grinning. "How does that feel?"

"Shut the fuck up," Matt muttered.

"So what's Matty's punishment?" Alexis asked. She'd moved from her original spot and was now sitting on the counter beside Adam.

Jeff thought about it for a second before pushing the bottle of vodka toward his brother. "Imma have you drink 3 more shots," he said, still smiling. "I can't think of anything else."

"My little brother is turning my plan against me," the elder Hardy muttered as he poured and took another shot.

"Since you lost twice in a row," Alexis said, watching him take his second shot, "you can choose who plays in the next round."

"Get another shot glass," Matt ordered, pouring his third and final shot.

"Better make it two," Adam added, watching as the younger blonde reached in a cabinet and brought 2 extra shot glasses back to the island.

"Done."

The three blondes looked to see Matt setting his now empty shot glass down. "This round, Adam, Lexy, and Jeff."

"Lexy?" Adam looked at her as she filled 3 shot glasses. "Where is Shawn now? Home in San Antonio?" There was a reason behind him asking. He had to know how long he had to hide if his plan went awry.

"Nope." Alexis pushed him and Jeff a shot glass. "He and Hunter are staying at my house for a few weeks to recover from surgery and to take a break."

"Surgery?" Jeff asked.

"Shay-Shay had some really minor back surgery and Trippy is staying with him," Alexis explained, not noticing the smirks from the two oldest at her nicknames. "They're taking a 3-week break."

"Then how'd you get to come here and play?" Jeff asked. This was quickly becoming a 2-way conversation between Jeff and Alexis, Matt and Adam listening on in interest. "I thought Shawn didn't like you going places without him whenever Addy is involved."

"That's why I asked Hunter to take a break to keep him company while he recovered," Alexis continued. "Besides, this way Hunt gets a much needed break and Shawn is calmer. Mostly."

"He's that bad?"

"He's worse than Matt most of the time."

"I find that hard to believe," Matt interrupted, turning all eyes to him.

"He gave Sweet Chin Music to 4 of the 7 guys who brought me home late," Lexy argued, crossing her arms.

"What about the other 3?" Adam wondered.

"Um…Hunter gave 2 of the Pedigrees," Alexis listed, trying to remember, "and the last one…um…oh yeah! Mark gave the last one a Tombstone." All three men visibly winced at the thought of being on the receiving end of a Tombstone Piledriver from the Undertaker himself. Alexis seemed to notice and she smiled. "Yeah, he lost a few brain cells with that one."

"So, never bring you home late," Adam concluded, the other two nodding.

"Yeah, James has dibs on the next guy," Alexis added. "I feel bad for the next guy."

"So do I," Matt mumbled.

"Let's get back to the came," Jeff said. "It's me, Lexy, and Addy right?"

"You're gonna regret this, Matt," Adam grinned, holding up his shot glass. "Because if I win, well…" He laughed. "You better hope I don't win."


	5. Adam vs Lexy vs Jeff

_Thanks to dehlia666 for actually __reviewing__ my story. It made me feel loved. And for giving me this idea._

_I'm sorry if chapters are short right now, I have to edit this a lot after the initial type-up and I get distracted a lot and don't remember what I'm typing. Damn WWE magazines do that to me. Especially with articles on the Hardy Boyz…_

_Anyway, bear with me. Thanks! Oh, and the chapter after this one should be longer. I hope. If everything goes like I plan. _

_.*._

_Last time: "Let's get back to the game," Jeff said. "It's me, Lexy, and Addy right?"_

"_You're gonna regret this, Matt," Adam said, holding up his shot glass. "Because if I win, well…" He laughed. "You better hope I don't win."_

"Fuck you, man," Matt muttered, ready to judge. "Go!"

All three blondes drank, but Adam's glass hit the island a half-second before Jeff and Alexis's.

"Fuck," Jeff and Alexis cursed when they saw the look Adam was giving them.

"Matt, I need Skittles," Adam said, still grinning at the two younger blondes. "And a lot of them."

"Do we get to know what we have to do?" Jeff asked. He and Alexis had resorted to cowering behind Matt.

"You get to eat Skittles," Adam replied. Jeff and Alexis smiled, apparently happy to eat their favorite candy. "Off of me." Their faces fell again and they went back to hiding behind the older Hardy.

"What the fuck, Adam?" Matt accused. He was naturally protective over Jeff (being his older brother) and because he and Alexis spent so much time together, had grown protective over her as well (as well as to stay away from being on the receiving end of Sweet Chin Music and/or a Pedigree), so it was only natural that he was worried about what Adam was planning after his little stunt. "They are not doing that!"

Adam grinned, crossing his arms. "The rules are anything the winner wants and the loser, or in this case, losers, have to go through with it. Like I said before, it's your game, I don't make the rules."

Matt started to say something before he realized the blonde was right. He muttered incoherently under his breath as he walked out of the kitchen to where he kept Skittles. "Waist up only!" he yelled as he walked up the stairs.

Adam shrugged, pulling off his black T-shirt (with 'Rated-R Superstar' on the back) and dropping it to the ground. He smirked at the two younger as he hopped on the island, lying back with his hands behind his head. _This'll be fun,_ he thought.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Matt snapped as he walked back into the kitchen, a box in his hands. "If this wasn't a game, I'd—"

"You'd kick my ass," Adam finished, resting his arms by his sides. "Just get to pouring, Matty dear."

"Don't call me that," the elder Hardy muttered, opening the top of the box. He poured some of the rainbow colored candy onto Adam's chest and stomach, some landing on his face and in his mouth as well. "Lex, feel free to tell your brother about this."

Alexis nodded, she and Jeff staying quiet for the time being. They tried to ignore Adam and tried to focus instead on the candy as they started to eat.

Adam gasped when he felt teeth, tongue, and skin grab at the candy coating his skin. He closed his eyes, making it harder, if only a little, for himself to get off from the two still eating Skittles off his torso.

Before long, both blondes had eaten all the Skittles that had settled on Adam's chest and stomach (and Adam successfully repressed an erection) and the only ones left were the few in his mouth.

"You first, baby Hardy," Adam smirked, 6 Skittles lying inside his mouth; 3 for each loser.

Matt growled loudly, sticking his headphones in his ears and turning the volume up, turning to face the wall.

Jeff gulped slightly, biting his lower lip for a second before pressing his mouth to the Canadian's. Adam gently ran his tongue along Jeff's lip before pushing through. Jeff froze at the feel, but tentatively poked his tongue out to meet Adam's. he moved it into Adam's mouth, quickly finding what he was looking for before pulling away with 3 Skittles in his mouth. He smiled as he chewed, swallowing after a few seconds.

_Hmm…tastes like candy,_ Adam thought. _Probably from all the candy he eats. Wonder what Miss Michaels tastes like…_ "Your turn, little Miss Hardy," he smirked.

Alexis took a deep breath before pressing her mouth to the older's, her eyes shut tight. Like with Jeff, Adam ran his tongue gently along Alexis's lips before pushing through. Alexis didn't freeze like Jeff, though. She pushed her tongue into Adam's mouth the first chance she got, bringing the Skittles into her own mouth as she pulled away.

Adam grinned, sitting up again. _Tastes like…cinnamon and…something else,_ he thought. His shirt hit his face a few seconds later.

"Put your fucking shirt on," Matt growled.

Adam shrugged, pulling his shirt on as Jeff filled all 4 shot glasses. "Alexis and me against Matty and Addy," he said with a smile.

"Screw this up, Hardy," Adam said as he and Matt picked up their glasses, "and I'll have to kill you."

"Go!"

All 4 drank, Alexis and Jeff's glasses hitting the island first. "I'm gonna kill you in your sleep, Hardy," Adam muttered.

"If they don't kill us first," Matt replied. He looked at the two youngest blondes. "What are we doing?"

"You just have to go to my house and ask Shawn for Skittles," Alexis replied, smiling.

"That's…not that bad," Adam said, crossing his arms.

"And you have to do it dressed like me," Jeff added with a grin of his own. "Ring attire. Face paint and all."


	6. Lexy and Jeff vs Matt and Adam

_This chapter is by far my favorite because of what happens. Dressing people up is fun considering what's gonna happen to them._

_.*._

_Last time: "You just have to go to my house and ask Shawn for Skittles," Alexis replied, smiling._

"_That's…not bad," Adam said, crossing his arms._

"_And you have to do it dressed like me," Jeff added with a grin of his own. "Ring attire. Face paint and all."_

"Do we have to dye our hair?" Adam asked.

Jeff thought about it for a second. "You don't have to," he decided.

Both older men swallowed thickly. It wasn't that they had to dress up like Jeff and go ask Shawn for Skittles, it was what would happen if Shawn found out about what Adam had his baby sister do and that Matt did nothing to stop it.

"Come on," Alexis said, grabbing Adam's arm as Jeff grabbed Matt's. They pulled them upstairs to Jeff's room. The two older sat on the bed as the two younger dug through the closet. "I dress Adam, you dress Matt?" Alexis asked, tossing aside a skin-tight black tanktop. Jeff nodded, reaching under an old pair of his jeans.

"Matty, take your pants off and put these on," Jeff said, tossing a pair of black pants to his brother.

"Fuck," Matt mumbled, sliding off his sweats and holding up the pants Jeff had tossed him.

"What?" Adam leaned back on his hands, kicking his shoes off.

"Lexy can fit into Jeff's clothes," Matt explained. "She's about the same size as him, maybe a little smaller. We're bigger than both of them. These are gonna look like they're painted on."

Adam swallowed again as a pair of red pants hit his chest. "Put those on," Alexis ordered, holding up a black fishnet T-shirt before tossing it to the side.

"Fuck, Jeff! These pants are gonna kill me!" Matt gasped, finally fastening the pants.

"Diet," Alexis suggested.

"Exercise," Jeff added, handing the elder Hardy a bright blue studded belt.

"Damn it!" Adam cursed with a slight gasp as he fastened his own pants. Alexis and Jeff just laughed. Adam and Matt tried to breathe properly, stripping their shirts off when Alexis and Jeff turned around with new ones. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me," the Canadian muttered.

Jeff handed Matt a skin tight light blue long sleeved shirt, a tight black tanktop going over it. Alexis handed Adam a tight black mesh shirt with no sleeves. They let the elders keep their regular shoes, but that was about it. After the shirts were forced on and threatened to cut off oxygen, 2 pairs of Jeff's signature arm socks were given to Adam; red under black. Matt, having a long sleeved shirt on, didn't need any.

"Jeff?" Alexis looked through a drawer, pushing Skittle packs and hair dye out of the way. "Where's your face paint?"

"Didja check the bottom drawer?" Jeff asked. He was sitting behind Matt, pulling his brother's hair into a bun. Adam was next; his hair was going to be in pigtails.

"Not there," she replied, closing the drawers.

"When's the last time we used it?"

They both thought about it before grinning. "Itchweed's crib," they said simultaneously.

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked. "We haven't done Itchweed in a while."

"We weren't doing it for the Hardy Show," Alexis said. "We needed a quiet place where no one would think of looking for us and we brought face paint because you and Jeff had a photo shoot soon."

"Remember?" Jeff asked when Matt looked confused. "Lexy came with me and we both smelled like pine trees?" Matt's expression didn't change. "The photographer thought she was replacing Lita and we were getting Team Xtreme back together?"

"I wondered why your face paint looked different," Matt muttered.

"Yeah, good," Alexis teased.

"Hey!" Jeff lightly slapped her arm.

"Oh, sorry. What I mean to say was…yeah, it was good." She laughed as Jeff tackled her to the floor, the two of them rolling around within seconds.

"Is it wrong I'm getting off on watching this?" Adam asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes, because it's my baby fucking brother and Shawn's baby fucking sister!" Matt growled, tackling the blonde to the bed.

Jeff and Alexis sat up when they heard the bed move and saw Matt trying to strangle Adam. "Think we should stop them?" Alexis asked. Jeff nodded. She grinned, whispering something in her friend's ear. "Go for it."

Jeff stood up, leaning over the bed. "Matty?" he asked innocently, tapping his brother's back. Matt turned around, forgetting Adam in favor of seeing what his brother wanted, only to find himself locking lips with the Enigma.

"Hardycest," Alexis said, shrugging when Adam looked over at her.

"Let's go get your faces painted," Jeff said, sliding back off the bed to join his friend on the floor.

Matt and Adam just stared as the two youngest blondes walked out of the room. "What just happened here?" they yelled at the same time. When they go no answer, Matt growled low in his throat and walked out of the room, Adam following a few seconds later.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt and Adam followed in silences as they walked to Itchweed's Crib in the woods behind Matt's house. Jeff and Alexis walked a bit further ahead, talking to each other about what they wanted to do with face paint.

Adam almost stopped short when he saw the two youngest walk into a seemingly run-down wooden cabin. "We're actually going in that piece of shit cabin?" he asked.

Matt rolled his eyes, practically shoving the other into the cabin. "Don't be a baby," he muttered, sitting on a crate as Jeff and Alexis dug through a small bag of face paint. "Me and Jeff built this with our dad. It's safe."

"Um, I do Matt, you do Adam?" Alexis asked, popping the top off some purple paint. Adam shifted slightly.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Jeff and Alexis stepped back a little, admiring their work. Matt's forehead was completely blue, symmetrical black and white lines streaking down his face. There was some more blue on his chin and just under his eyes. Adam's was basically the same design but instead of blue, it was red paint and some of the lines headed in different directions.

"Esta bonita," Alexis said with a smile.

"Es—what?" Matt asked.

"It's Spanish," she said, shrugging. "Means it's pretty or beautiful or something. Eddie used to teach me when I came to shows with Shawn."

"Does everyone in the WWE completely love you?" Adam muttered.

"Big Show doesn't really," the blonde replied, she and Jeff cleaning up. "He kinda thinks I'm a brat. Other than that, everyone loves me. To quote someone, ''Cause I'm Lexy Michaels…'"

Jeff chimed in to join her. "'And I'm awesome!'"

"And now Mike has poisoned my brother," Matt said, standing up. "Great."

"Let's go," Alexis said, still smiling.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"All you have to do is ask Shawn for Skittles and you're done," Alexis reminded the two oldest.

Jeff held up a bag. "Your clothes are here," he said. "You can change after and wash the paint off."

"Ready?" Matt asked.

"To be the total laughing stock of the company?" Adam asked back. "Yeah." Matt rang the doorbell.

"Hunter!" Silence. "Hunter! The door!"

"And why can't you get it?"

"'Cause I need my rest!"

Hunter gave a small grin as he walked past Shawn who was currently lying on his stomach on the couch. "You big baby," he teased, giving the older a light smack on the ass.

"It's my house and I can make you get the door if I want to," Shawn argued.

"Actually, it's my house. You're just here 'cause I'm nice."

Shawn immediately stood up, a smile on his face. "Lexy!" he exclaimed happily, bringing his sister into a tight hug. Then he got all 'big brother' on her. "Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom, where were you?"

"Shawn," Alexis whined. She'd always hated when he used her real name. "I told you. I went to see Jeff and Matt. We were gonna play Win The Shot, Call The Spot. Remember?"

"So the game's over, then?" Hunter asked.

Alexis grinned. "Of course not." She waved at the door. "We were just going through with losing conditions."

Hunter burst out laughing when Matt and Adam walked inside. "Shawn, may we have Skittles?" they asked together.

"Alright, we said it, now give us our fucking clothes," Adam growled.

Alexis laughed with Jeff as he tossed them their clothes. "Fi-First room on the right," she got out as the two eldest headed down the hallway.

"Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom," Shawn said, amused, but still pissed about something. "What did I tell you about drinking games with Adam?"

"You can't tell me that wasn't funny," Alexis giggled. Shawn didn't look too amused. "You and Hunter can join us if you want. We can play here."

"We're in," the Game agreed before Shawn could say anything. He patted the Showstopper on the back. "Come on, Shawn, lighten up a little. Adam hasn't done anything or you would know, right?"

"Have her as your sister where she's catching the eye of every guy in the locker room at one time or another and she doesn't seem to care that all of them want to teach her some moves," Shawn said with a small sigh.

"Did Mark call?" Alexis asked, walking backwards to face her brother.

"Baby Bourne called," Hunter said. Her face fell slightly, hands moving into her pockets.

Shawn gave a small smile, his arm going around his sister's shoulders. He hated to see her sad. "He didn't call," he started, "but that doesn't mean he didn't come over."

Alexis lit up, she and Jeff immediately racing into the kitchen to find Mark leaning against the counter with an open can of Pepsi in his hand. "Daddy!" the two blondes exclaimed happily, hugging the Deadman as tightly as they could.

Mark smiled, setting his soda behind him and patting both on the head. "Nice to see you, chipmunks," he said, using his petname for the baby Michaels and the baby Hardy. He quickly finished his soda before tossing the can in the garbage. "Tell Phil he needs to bring over more Pepsi later."

"Is he still trying to get you to go straight-edge?" Matt walked into the kitchen with Adam right behind him, nodding at Mark in a silent hello.

Alexis nodded, smiling. "But Punkers knows he'll never accomplish that," she said. "I wouldn't be able to play Win The Shot, Call The Spot properly if he did."

"Or celebrate with me," Jeff added.

"Right, or celebrate with Jeffy."

"Can I speak to my sister?" Shawn interrupted, turning all eyes to him. "Without you," he pointed at Adam, "Matt, or Jeff."

"Come on, Jeffro," Matt said, gently pushing his brother forward. "Let's give them some privacy."

"But I wanna see what happens!" Adam whined, following the brothers out. _Smack!_ "Ow! Damn it, Hardy!"

Alexis covered her mouth to stop laughing. "Just for the record, did you get pictures of the two stooges out there all dolled up?" Hunter wondered. Alexis smiled, nodding as she tossed the blonde a camera.

"I'm here for all your blackmailing needs," she grinned, bowing her head slightly. "Also included are pictures of Punk drinking a beer, Randy in a tutu dancing ballet, JoMo and Miz having sex in Jericho's locker room, Evan crying when Cody and Ted forced him to stand on the edge of their hotel roof and look down, Adam drunk off his ass and grinding with Cena, and many, many more. Just call (509) LEXY-MAIL to hire my services."

"Shawn, can I buy your sister?" Hunter asked, eyes lighting up in joy as he flipped through the pictures on the camera.

"Hunter!" Shawn hissed, slapping the other's arm. "Not helping!"

Hunter quickly stuffed the camera in his pocket and looked down at his feet. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"What is this about, Shawn?" Mark asked. He'd moved to stand behind Alexis and was looking over her at the two older blondes with his arms crossed.

"Alexis, when was the last time you went to a show?" Shawn asked.

"Um…" Alexis thought about it for a second. "About a month and a half ago."

"In the audience?"

"Uh, no. I've always been backstage because you didn't want me alone with people you didn't know or trust."

"Pay-per-view?"

"All that I could go to, all backstage."

"Have you ever been in or beside the ring during a show?"

"Well, yeah. On your birthday, you had a show. I came out to wish you a happy birthday and give you a hug."

"Ever fought before? Against a real opponent?"

"Not on the show, technically. I've fought before in the ring unaired against Cody once. You've taught me to defend myself against bigger opponents and all the guys in the locker room and so has everyone else. Why?"

"Beat me in a round and I'll tell you."

"But—"

"Are you guys done yet?" Adam called from the living room.

"Come on it!" Shawn called. Mark raised an eyebrow. He had seen Vince talking with the Heartbreak Kid a few days earlier and was suspicious that it had something to do with the Heartbreak Girl.

"Who's playing?" Jeff asked, he and Alexis sitting on stools as Matt brought out the vodka Jeff had stuffed in with their clothes.

"Me and Mark," Hunter said with a grin. He'd stayed at Alexis's house long enough to know where shot glasses were kept and brought 7 out. "You're going down, Deadman." The shots were filled.

"Go!"

_.*._

_I really like this chapter. It's long and it makes me laugh. And you'll find out what Shawn wants to tell Alexis in a chapter or so._

_I'm actually thinking of making a side story that goes off on that later. I'll post the name of it when I get a chapter or two up._

_And in other news, I will hopefully have a new story up called "The Enigma's Playlist" by the beginning of next week._


End file.
